


Rainbow

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Gay Bar, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tým si chce užít večer venku a omylem skončí v gay baru. Ale opravdu je to omylem? Nebo je to důmyslná past od někoho, kdo ví víc, než by měl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

„Jak se ti kruci podařilo přesvědčit nás k něčemu takovému, Garcino?“ zeptal se Morgan své nejlepší přítelkyně, ve tváři mírné zamračení, ale ty malé jiskřičky, které měl při své možná trochu hrubé otázce v očích, prozrazovaly, že se neptá proto, že by byl naštvaný. Spíše pobavený a jako by se sám sobě divil. 

Garcia se dál tvářila klidně, protože _ona_ si byla naprosto jistá v kramflecích. „To proto, že jsem vaše beruška,“ zazubila se. 

Morganovo zamračení se prohloubilo. „Jsi _moje_ beruška,“ prohlásil, oči přimhouřené, protože po těch dvou nebo třech pivech, které měl, se ho zmocnil pocit, že Garciová je skoro jeho. Nebo alespoň tahle její přezdívka – _beruška_ – patřila jemu. Nikdo jiný jí tak přece _neříkal_. „Fajn, chápu,“ dodal rychle, když Garciová zvedla obočí a hravě ho šťouchla do paže. 

Protože ve skutečnosti na tom zase tolik nezáleželo. Opravdu ne. 

Stejně jako nezáleželo na tom, že tady v tom baru hráli písničky někdy z doby, kdy byl Morgan ještě dítě, nebo na tom, že ačkoli na parketu právě na nějakou pomalou píseň tančila hromada lidí, nenašel mezi nimi Morgan ani jeden pár, který by tvořili muž a žena. 

Ne že by sem měli původně namířeno, to rozhodně ne. V původním plánu bylo to, že když už je ten pátek a oni nemají práci a doma je nikdo nečeká, zůstanou spolu a aby se trochu uvolnili, stráví večer v baru (Jak se z toho Rossimu vlastně podařilo vyvléknout?). Kolem tohoto baru projížděli, a protože se ukázalo, že tady nikdo z nich ještě nikdy nebyl, rozhodli se zakotvit. 

To, že se jedná a gay bar (proč je sakra nevaroval ten název?! Rainbow? Vážně?), zjistili až později, a byla to právě Garciová, kdo je přesvědčil, aby zůstali. 

Ne že by bylo zase tak těžké je přesvědčit, vzhledem k tomu, že se sem nikdo z nich nepřišel družit nebo si dokonce hledat společnost na noc – i když Garciová pobaveně poznamenala, že zkusit se prý má všechno – plánovali jen strávit klidný večer ve společnosti svých přátel. 

Nakonec, hodit řeč nad pár rundami piva přece mohli kdekoli. 

Tak proč ne zrovna tady? 

I když musel přiznat, že mu trochu lezlo na nervy to, jak se po nich každý, kdo procházel okolo, ohlížel. Někdo po něm, někdo po Hotchovi a občas se někdo ohlédl i po některé z žen, ale většinu, dobrých devadesát procent pohledů, si k sobě přitáhl Reid. A byly to pohledy, které se Morganovi ani za mák nelíbily, dlouhé a horoucí, jako by ti muži už jen tím pohledem říkali, že by si mladíka nejraději ze všeho přehodili přes ramena a odtáhli ho někam do jeskyně, kde by se s ním mohli pořádně vyřádit, a to všechno jenom proto, že byl Reid mladý a hezký jako děvče, měl velké hnědé oči a ve vší té své nejistotě byl opravdu neodolatelně roztomilý. A když si toho dokázal ze všech lidí všimnout zrovna _Morgan_ , naprosto stoprocentní heterosexuál, děkuju pěkně, jak dlouho to asi muselo trvat jim? Dvě vteřiny? 

Morgan se bezcílně rozhlédl okolo sebe a pohled mu padl na vysokého blonďatého muže, který na Reida skoro přes celý parket toužebně zíral, oči rozšířené. Zamračil se a sevřel pěsti, až mu zapraštěly klouby, a mužův pohled na okamžik sklouzl z Reidovy tváře, a když si všimnul Morganova výhrůžného výrazu, rychle sklopil hlavu a ztratil se v davu. 

Morgan se trochu uvolnil. 

Ne, nebyl přehnaně ochranitelský, ani co se týkalo Reida, jeho milovaného-mladšího-skoro-bratra. Byl ochranitelský tak akorát. Rozhodně. 

To jen, že Reid tak trochu přitahoval katastrofy. 

Co bylo divného na tom, že ho před nimi chtěl uchránit? 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se ho Emily, čelo mírně pokrčené starostmi. „Jsi nějak napjatý,“ poznamenala. 

To přilákalo pozornost ostatních a Reid i JJ se na něj podívali, výrazy překvapivě podobné tomu, který měla Emily, a dokonce i Hotch zvedl pohled od piva a zvědavě se na něj zadíval, v očích něco… _něco_.

„Nic mi není,“ odpověděl bez zaváhání a potichu doufal, že jeho hlas zní ostatním alespoň malinko přesvědčivěji, než zněl jemu. 

Hotch ani Reid – a samozřejmě ani Garciová – nevypadali přesvědčeně, ale nechali ho být, ačkoli měl velice nepříjemný pocit, že je to jenom dočasný stav, a že nejmíň jeden z nich se ho na to zeptá později. 

Emily tak ohleduplná nebyla, místo toho se k němu naklonila blíž, aby ji slyšel, i když ztlumila hlas. „Morgane, jestli je problém v tom, že jsme v gay baru, tak –“

„Cože?“ skočil jí do řeči. „Samozřejmě, že ne.“ Protočil oči. To bylo opravdu to poslední, co mohl potřebovat. Aby si jeho tým myslel, že je nějaký omezený homofob, který nedokáže uznat, že člověk má mít právo milovat toho, koho miluje, bez ohledu na to, jestli jde o ženu nebo muže. 

Protože takový on nebyl. 

Emily pokrčila rameny a konečně mu dala pokoj, načež se obrátila na JJ a požádala ji o tanec. 

JJ se zasmála. „Jasně,“ prohodila klidně a zvedla se ze židle, aby společně s Emily zmizela v davu. 

Morgan s Garciovou si vyměnili pohled, trochu pobaveně a trochu překvapeně, a Garciová zvedla obočí, jako by ho vyzývala, aby se zeptal, ale on jen potřásl hlavou, protože co se jeho týkalo, ten tanec mohl znamenat cokoli. 

„Kdy nám zase zařídíš nějakou dovolenou, Hotchi?“ zeptal se svého nadřízeného, aby řeč nestála, zatímco Reid s Garciovou probírali něco _velice_ technického, co se týkalo počítačů a čemu Morgan absolutně nerozuměl. 

„Měl bych? Vezmi si, jak to dopadlo minule…“

Nemusel dodávat, že tím myslí ten případ, který se vynořil naprosto odnikud, když naposledy celý tým dostal dovolenou, a to, jak tehdy Elle málem přišla o život a jak pak Garner vyhodil do vzduchu svůj dům, bez ohledu na to, že v něm byl nejen on a jeho dcera, ale i několik agentů. 

„Taky pravda,“ přikývl Morgan pomalu. 

Hotch pokrčil rameny a mlčky se vrátil k soustředěnému sledování svého půllitru. 

Zřejmě mu dneska nebylo zrovna do řeči. 

Morgan si povzdychl a zabloudil pohledem na parket, aby zjistil, jestli se mu podaří mezi bavícími se lidmi najít Emily a JJ, a mírně se pousmál, když je uviděl, tančící a rozesmáté a napadlo ho, že je hezké vidět je po dlouhé době zase takhle uvolněné. 

„Asi si půjdu ještě na pivo,“ zamumlal Reid najednou a zvedl se od stolu. „Mám někomu něco donést?“ S očekáváním se po nich rozhlédl. 

Morgan, spolu s Garciovou, zavrtěl hlavou, protože každý měli před sebou ještě skoro plnou sklenici, a Hotch se na Reida jenom pár vteřin beze slova díval, a pak zakroutil hlavou a dlouze vydechl, jakoby v hluboké depresi. 

Morgan se zmateně zamračil, když Reid s mírně rozostřeným pohledem trochu nejistě, kvůli malým, sotva rozpoznatelným problémům s rovnováhou, zamířil k baru, zatímco Hotch ho celou dobu provázel očima. Zamrkal a potřásl hlavou. 

„Proč jsi tak potichu?“ zeptala se ho Garciová a široce se na něj usmívala, oči se jí třpytily, jak na ni konečně začal působit všechen ten alkohol, co už stačila vypít. „Je to divné, když jsi tak potichu!“ prohlásila a zamyšleně na něj zírala. 

Morgan se pousmál a pokrčil rameny. 

„Viděla jsi?“ zeptal se jí a neurčitě pohodil hlavou směrem k tanečnímu parketu. „Vypadá to, že se holky docela dobře baví.“ 

A skutečně to vypadalo, že se dobře baví, pokud mohl soudit z toho, jak se JJ smála, když se s Emily pokoušely tančit na nějakou šíleně rychlou písničku, a zčásti kvůli docela vysoké hladině alkoholu v krvi a zčásti proto, že ta píseň byla _opravdu_ dost rychlá, nestíhaly. Ale zřejmě jim to nijak moc nevadilo, dokonce to vypadalo, že čím méně stíhají, tím více se tím baví. 

„Hm-mm,“ broukla Garciová k jeho překvapení prakticky bez zájmu, načež chvíli mlčela, a potom… „Hotchi?“ oslovila svého šéfa měkce, a když Hotch neodpověděl, Morgan k němu obrátil pohled. 

Hotch jim nevěnoval pozornost, ani jednomu z nich. Seděl ztuhle na nepohodlné židli, záda křečovitě rovná, ramena napjatá, prsty svíral ucho svého půllitru tak silně, že měl klouby prstů dokonale bílé a nehty se mu zarývaly do kůže na dlani. Rty měl pevně stisknuté a bradu bojovně vysunutou dopředu a oči měl tmavé, tmavší než obvykle, a plné vášně a ohně a žárlivosti a vzteku. Zíral někam do dálky. 

Morgan zamračeně sledoval jeho pohled. 

Reid stál u baru na opačné straně místnosti, přes celý parket od jejich stolu, přešlapoval trochu nejistě na místě a evidentně čekal, až mu barman natočí pivo a on bude moci zmizet, a Morgan okamžitě zapomněl na Hotche a jeho podivný výraz, protože Reid nebyl tak nervózní jen tak pro nic za nic, spíš naopak, vedle něj stál muž, asi kolem třicítky, tmavovlasý a objektivně vzato hezký. Na přitažlivosti mu ovšem poněkud ubíral ten doslova predátorský výraz, který měl ve tváři, když se k mladíkovi nakláněl a důvěrně mu něco vyprávěl, přičemž každou chvíli sklouzl pohledem po Reidově těle. 

A rozhodně ne tím nevinným způsobem, jako když je prostě zvědavý. 

Ne, zíral na něj, jako by si byl naprosto jistý tím, že mladíka dostane do postele, a nemohl se dočkat. 

Muž se přisunul k Reidovi ještě blíž a položil mu dlaň na rameno, absolutně si nevšímaje Reidova vyplašeného výrazu nebo toho, jak mladík zpanikařeně uvažoval, co má dělat a nakonec se bezúspěšně pokusil odtáhnout se od neznámého muže. 

Morgan zaskřípal zuby a ruce se mu sevřely v pěsti. Jen proto, že byl Reid mladý a nezkušený a naivní, se na něj přece ještě nemusel lepit každý –

Muž si olízl spodní ret a široce se na Reida usmál. Reid sebou šokovaně trhl. 

„Zatrhnu to,“ procedil Morgan mezi pevně stisknutými zuby a už se zvedal, aby svoji výhrůžku splnil, když Garciová pevně obemkla prsty kolem jeho paže. 

„Počkej!“ přikázala mu koutkem úst, aniž se na něj podívala. 

„Na co mám podle tebe –“

Garciová zasyčela a pohodila hlavou směrem k Hotchovi. Morgan se nechápavě zamračil, pořád ještě vzteklý, ale poslechl ji, protože usoudil, že ho tak dřív nechá, aby šel Reida zachránit, a podíval se na Hotche, který do sebe právě na jeden nádech obrátil zbytek svého piva, praštil sklenicí o desku stolu a vstal. Aniž řekl slovo, nebo jim alespoň věnoval pohled, produsal bez váhání středem parketu k baru, takovým tempem, že mu pár lidí muselo uhnout, aby se nesrazili. 

Morgan ohromeně sledoval, jak se Hotch zastavil přímo za Reidem, a pak, stále beze slova, loktem rázně odstrčil muže, který mladíka obtěžoval, vzal Reida za rameno, obrátil ho k sobě a prudce ho políbil. 

Garcia vyvřískla nadšením a Morgan vytřeštil oči. Tohle přece nebylo možné, Hotch a Reid nemohli stát u baru na okraji tanečního parketu přeplněného lidmi, a líbat se, protože pokud se nepletl, ten polibek v žádném případě _nebyl_ jednostranný, určitě ne od chvíle, kdy Reid zvedl paže a obemkl je Hotchovi kolem krku, aby si ho přitáhl blíž. Nemohla to být pravda, ale byla, protože jeho šéf a jeho skoro-bratr se muchlovali v gay baru a očividně jim bylo úplně jedno, kdo je přitom uvidí. 

Spadla mu brada. 

„Jsem nejlepší!“ prozpěvovala si Garciová spokojeně, ve tváři úsměv a v očích pár slz dojetí. „Věděla jsem, že to zabere!“ 

„Jak jsi mohla…?“ pokusil se Morgan zeptat, ale právě v tu chvíli se vedle něj objevil onen muž, a Morgan zúžil oči. „Co tady, doprdele –“

Muž si ho nevšímal – a Morgan až teď zaznamenal jeho výraz, který rozhodně neměl nic společného se zklamáním – a místo toho zamířil ke Garciové. 

„Penny!“ pozdravil ji hlasitě a už se k ní hrnul, aby si s ní plácnul. „Co říkáš, Penny, na můj herecký talent? Jaký jsem byl?“ usmíval se na ni. 

Morgan mezi nimi těkal pohledem a snažil se pochopit, o co tady vlastně jde. Ten muž se s Garciovou znal? 

Co to sakra znamenalo?! 

„ _Ú-ža-sný_ , Tony, byl jsi naprosto úžasný!“ Garciová přímo zářila spokojeností. „Věděla jsem, že budeš. Jinak bych tu práci dala někomu jinému a nepřivedla ho sem,“ zachichotala se potutelně a píchla ho prstem do boku. „Přece si nemyslíš, že bych jejich osud svěřila do rukou někomu, komu nemůžu věřit, že udělá, co jsme si domluvili? Věděla jsem, že to zvládneš a že to bude fungovat,“ smála se vesele. 

Morgan překvapeně zalapal po dechu. Takže to bylo nahrané? Tony po Reidovi tak drsně vystartoval jenom proto, že ho o to Garciová požádala, aby dala Reida dohromady s Hotchem? 

Bože, málem tomu muži šel vyrazit zuby! 

„Rád jsem posloužil,“ uklonil se muž, teď identifikovaný jako Tony, hravě a ohlédl se k baru. „Vypadají jako dokonalý pár…“ vydechl zasněně, když se na ně díval. 

Morgan se automaticky ohlédl. 

Hotch a Reid se přestali líbat, ale pořád se jeden ke druhému tiskli, a Reid se jemně usmíval, s rukama stále kolem Hotchova krku, zatímco Hotch ho objímal kolem a pasu, opíral se čelem o to mladíkovo a zamilovaně se na něj díval. Reid něco řekl a Hotch se usmál a zvedl jednu ruku a měkce mu odhrnul pramen vlasů z čela, aniž se na něj přestal dívat. 

Nebylo to to, co si pro Reida představoval. Hotch ani zdaleka nebyl drobná, hezká blonďatá žena, s jakou si myslel, že Reid skončí, ale Morgan věděl, že se Hotch o mladíka postará, viděl to v jeho očích. Věděl, že ho neopustí a bude ho ochraňovat a zůstane s ním za každých okolností a nikdy ho nepřestane milovat. 

A Morgan se rozhodl, že s tím může žít. 


End file.
